Liquid crystal display apparatuses are in wide use. A liquid crystal panel that is used in a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a displaying region (active area) having a plurality of pixels arrayed therein and a frame region (non-active area) which lies outside the displaying region. In the displaying region, where images or videos are displayed, a pixel electrode, a TFT (thin film transistor), and the like are provided for each pixel. In the frame region, where images or videos are not displayed, a sealing member for sealing in the liquid crystal material between the substrates, terminal portions of gate lines/source lines, driving circuits, and the like are provided.
The frame region of a liquid crystal panel is a region which does not contribute to displaying, and therefore is preferably narrow. However, while liquid crystal panels are becoming more and more narrow-framed, it is in principle difficult to completely abolish the frame region.
A liquid crystal panel often has a rectangular displaying region. In such a liquid crystal panel, the frame region is to be provided outside and along the four sides of the rectangular displaying region. In recent years, the applicants of the present application have been marketing smartphones of three-side narrow frame type, in which the frame region is narrowed on three sides.
On the other hand, display panels of special shapes, i.e., having planar shapes other than rectangles, are known. Patent Document 1 discloses a display apparatus having a circular displaying region. It is expected that display apparatuses having a circular displaying region are going to be mounted e.g. in wearable devices such as smartwatches, as well as various other mobile terminals, in the future.
Display apparatus of various special shapes, including not only circles but ellipses and polygons, or any recessed shapes, etc., are also expected to be in demand. Display apparatuses of special shapes, called free-form displays, have been actively developed by the applicants of the present application. Such display apparatuses having special shapes can be suitably used not only in small-sized display apparatuses for portable use as aforementioned, but also in instrument panels for onboard use in vehicles, digital signage, etc., for example.